Archive:2010/08/23 - 2010/08/29
The Massacre of 93422-06 is ongoing. Monday Wolf and Aer-May stood infront of the boarding ramp of the Courageous, the wind blowing in their hair. A-22s were flying low passes overhead as the Courageous prepped for take off. Jen and Levan walked up the boarding ramp, waiting for the couple to finish talking. Levan looked over at her, resting his gun against a crate. "Why do you keep following me around?" Jen shrugged, opening up a crate opposite to the one Levan used as a gun rest. "What else to do?" Levan nodded, agreeing with her. He looked up at the sky soon after as Jen shuffled through a few things in the crate. "Looks like a pretty bad storm comin'." Jen looked over at where he was looking. "Yeah. It does." she said quietly. "Somethin' wrong, Private?" Jen shook her head, moving back in to the crate. "Nah. Just... Init bad luck? Storm before a battle?" Levan leaned back on the crate his gun was leaning on. "Hope not." he chuckled slightly, gazing out at the couple. "Ah-hah!" Jen expressed, taking a small box out of the crate. She set it down on the floor and closed the crate. She picked the box up, and went over next to Levan, leaning on the crate next to him. She looked out at the couple as well. "Ugh." Jen moaned. "What?" "Love. Romance. Happy couples. Doesn't it just make you sick?" Levan didn't know what to think of what she said, though decided to reply honestly, "I think it's sweet." Aer-May and Wolf stood close, arms around each other. The two were talking, and laughing a bit. "Now, you know this will be simple. And I wouldn't let you go anywhere dangerous." Aer-May nodded. "I know. It's just, I wish we could be over with it soon. I guess because of..." "Lost time. I know." Wolf finished for her. "What's going on with that today?" "With what, hon'?" "Everyone finishing my sentences for me." "Well--" Jen called over to the couple before Wolf could say anything more. "You guys coming? Or should we just launch without you?" Wolf just waved over to her and Levan. Jen sighed with discontent and fell back on to the crate. "Alright, hon'." Wolf said, taking one arm away from her. He took his uniform hat off, and put it on her. "There. Now you're ready." he said with a smile. Aer-May kissed him, and, though reluctant to leave, moved away towards the Courageous. "'Love you." Wolf said as she walked up the ramp. Aer-May looked back asa the ramp went up. "I love you too. Remember, when this is over..." "We're going to spend time together. I know. I'm looking forward to that." Aer-May gave him a smile, and he smiled in return. The ramp closed and sealed, and the engines of the Courageous powered up. It soon lifted off the ground. Up in to the sky, and in to space, where it rendevouzed with several A-22s. The ships began to put the plan in to execution. The Courageous, with its fighters attached to its hull, jumped away. The dead, eerie silence of space... You would think, there was nothing. But, in the vast plains of space, there is life. Massive ships gently glide from planet to planet, where there are millions of species. These species connect, and co-exist as one. Though, overtime, arguements and disagreements ensue. The ones with power gather the ones without to fight for their cause. The once peaceful existances crumble in to smoking battlefields, and twisted metal. And in the chaos, people often lose sight of themselves. The dreaded terrors of war bend people. Removing good from people, and replacing it with anger, and a want for revenge. These feelings fuel the dark forces that can so easily take control. Though, there are still people who see a light. Who wish for that light to grow stronger than ever. Though, sadly, sometimes fighting for a cause, can mean falling to the other cause. The Courageous dejumped, and the A-22s quickly detached from its hull, moving towards the Girrage. The Courageous turned towards the oncoming support craft, moving in to a firing posistion. Barely seconds after the A-22s got clear, the cannons from both sides opened fire. "Alright. Blue section, go for the Girrage. Red section, look out for fighters." the leader ordered. "Belay that, all fighters attack the Girrage." Aer-May said. "If any fighters are heading towards you, we'll let you know." "Copy that, Admiral. All fighters, move in." A-22s passed over the hull of the Girrage, firing missiles at it. Holes were blown open all over the ship. Though it didn't seem to be affected, the groups pressed on, taking turns on attack runs. Once missiles had run out, they used their cannons. With the escort craft kept busy, the A-22s had no trouble attacking the lightly armed vessel. Things were going just as according to plan. The bridge of the Courageous shook slightly from the explosions outside. "Shields holding. Minimal loss in power. It looks like we'll be back for lunch." one of the officers said. Aer-May nodded. "That's good." "Now. I want the two forward cannons to focus on the ships to the right, the others on the left." "Yes, ma'am." Seconds later, the two forward cannons turned towards the largest group of enemy ships. They quickly opened fire, dealing massive damage to the forward ships. "Admiral, forward section ships are moving way from the attack group and retreating!" one of the officers said, almost jumbling the sentence into one word. "Why would they do that?" The leader came over the comm, "Courageous, those ships are turning tail. Are you able to give our groups--" The bridge crew waited for a continuance, though there was just silence. Aer-May raised an eyebrow. "Leader?" Several alarms came on in the bridge, mainly from the navigation and sensors. "No. What the hell?" one of the officers muttered. "What is it?" Aer-May snapped. "A-Admiral..." The officer turned his seat around, and got out of it, looking outside. Aer-May looked over as well, along with most of the crew. "My god... Are you seeing this, Courageous?" the leader said. The bow of a ship of incredible size quickly moved toward the battle. Hundreds of smaller ships were visible around it, all exiting hyperspace. The cannons of both sides immediately ceased fire. The bridge crew fell silent as the ship grew closer. No one knew what to think. From what they had heard, and what they had seen, everyone would be dead and gone soon, now that the presence of the ship was there. Aer-May closed her eyes, recalling before she left. The cold wind may have been a bother, but finally being able to spend time with Wolf, however rushed they were, was something she was wishing for for weeks, and every bit of it was something to savor. Now she didn't know if she would see him again. Die with a happy memory in mind, she thought. Creaking was heard as the leviathan came to a stop not a few kilomets from the battle. Large amounts of a kind of dust from the nebula slid off the ship's nose, drifting in to space. Everyone waited what seemed like an eternity. The Ichiri ships didn't move, nor did anything different happen. "Courageous." came from the comm. "Courageous." the leader chuckled, soon breaking into joyous laughter. "They're launching a ship. It's sending us codes. It's not Ichiri. Courageous? Are you getting this?" Aer-May nervously opened her eyes. The ship was sitting there. Debris from the battle drifted in front of the Courageous. A small silver light went across the dark hulls of the Ichiri ships, moving towards the Courageous. A hologram came up, though it was too distorted to tell who it was. "If you are hearing this, the Utiant are most likely long since dead, and have failed in defeating the Vile One. Though, here, he stands before you, and you stand before him unharmed. I trust that if you have gone this far to attract his attention in such a manner, you must be...very brave and purehearted. Or, very stupid and would greatly benefit from running. If you are the former, which I do hope you are, then I tell you this: You must move to Vile One's lair. The ship you see. I can give you only directions. But once inside, your paths will become clear. Wether it be you, or ones you trust who goes, I wish you luck." The hologram seemed to pause after it finished, though it stayed on. The figure soon turned towards Aer-May and said, "Asur maf mueria" Aer-May's eyes widened. The hologram disappeared. Meanwhile... The Endeavour gently drifted around BlyDonia. BDSCOM commed it, and it in turn answered. The comm. officer of BDSCOM and of the Endeavour talked for a short time. In the background, however, another officer was speaking to the Commanding Officer of the Endeavour about an important message from the Admiral. The Commanding Officer told him to contact Wolf immediately, and so he did. Once Wolf answered, the officer told him of the message. Wolf asked what it was. It read: Neruis maki, nuri mavz "Asur maf mueria" Wolf soon ended the comm, pondering what to do next. Soon, Wolf was being brought to the Dauntless to set up a few things he had in mind, though no one knew what it was. Kails, who was driving, and him spoke for a while before arriving at Wolfs' destination. Immediately after, BlyDonian vehicles came up near the 2 Lurians that brought Wolf to the Dauntless. Soldiers got out, and said they had a situation, concerning the BlyDonian ships that had recently zoomed towards the planet. Kails got the General, who did come. The soldiers asked him to come with them, however. He did. The vehicles transporting the general soon arrived at a situation tent nearby a BlyDonian capital ship, where the General met Bly. Bly went on to explain the ship had been hijacked, and it would be best for the General to move the Dauntless. The General in turn went on to explain the situation Yulair had, though he wasn't well informed. Kails soon came back, and told the General she had worked out a plan with several others, along with the Commander, and asked both of them to come. Wolf, via vid-comm, explained to the General and Bly what was going on. The Endeavour was going to have to be rigged to activate the cloak, instead of the orignal system, since the Courageous had to stay at the Ichiri ship in order to send people onboard. Kails asked for resources and supplies from BlyDonia. Bly agreed to the terms. Soon enough, the Endeavour landed in the BlyDonian space station, where Kails, a small Yulairian team, and BlyDonians began "retrofitting" the Endeavour. Category:List of Weeks